


Vacation

by Bluebirdbooby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, Multi, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebirdbooby/pseuds/Bluebirdbooby
Summary: Being home for summer was proving to be a lot more boring than you thought. When your friend Hange invites you to a spontaneous road trip with your old friends from high school, you're more than happy to join. Sight-seeing, camping and maybe even love ensues.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Mike Zacharias & Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

The buzz and chatter of the T.V filled the bedroom while everything else stood still. Well, almost everything else. There you were, sleeping on the bed, snoring loudly with your hair disheveled.

As you turned over, the remote fell off the bed, scaring you awake. Realizing it was only the remote, you sighed.

This summer just started and it was already proving to be a bore. You had come home from college, hoping to spend the time with family. However, when you arrived, your parents had dropped the bomb and revealed they were backpacking around Europe for two months.

So now here you were, two weeks into vacation, alone, and nothing to do. You had already gone to the mall three times, been to every park, gone grocery shopping and learned how to juggle. Now all you did was watch T.V, scroll through social media, nap, walk outside and repeat. What else was there to do?

It was as if a god was answering your prayers when you heard your phone ringing. Looking at your phone, you saw it was your friend Hange calling.

You answered with a simple, "Hello."

"(Y/N)!" Hange answered back, excitedly.

You swore your ears started bleeding after hearing your friends greeting. Oh how you missed Hange and their inability to control their voice and excitement.

"Hey Hange," you said, "what's up?"

"We're going on a road trip," Hange said. You could practically see them shaking with excitement.

"Are you now?" you said, sort of confused on why your friend would call just to tell you they were going on a road trip. "Hope you have a good time."

"No, (Y/N)," Hange said, " _We're_ going on a road trip,"

"We?" you asked, still confused. You had so many questions. Where are you going? Was it just you an Hange? Who else would join? Who would drive? You hope it wasn't Hange, they were the worst driver you've ever known. 

"Me, you, Mike, Erwin, and Levi," Hange said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," you said, remembering your old high school friends. You had known Mike, Erwin and Levi ever since middle school while you and Hange have been friends since elementary. You had all been really close throughout childhood but had grown distant when you all separated for higher education. Still, for your three years of college, you all occasionally caught up from time to time, but it was usually nothing more than an hour of coffee together.

"Well, I have nothing better to do," you admitted, "Where are we going?"

"Oh ho ho, (Y/N)," Hange said, her laughter sending chills down your spine, "You'll find out soon enough, but I'm glad you said yes! Erwin and Mike already agreed, I just need to convince Levi."

"Uh okay," you said, you were excited, albeit a bit confused. "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning," said your friend.

"Tomorrow?" you exclaimed, "Hange what-"

"Bye (Y/N)," Hange interrupted, "I'll be there by ten."

After your friend hung up, you sighed. I guess it was time to start packing.

By nine o'clock you had already been dressed and were making breakfast. You had already told your parents about the road trip and they were more than happy about you getting out of the house. Although you were happy about their approval, their eagerness was questionable. They didn't even ask who was going or where you were going. You could be joining a cult in the middle of Utah for all they knew.

While waiting for your friends, you decided to take a small nap. Just as your eyes were getting heavy, the loud chime of your doorbell rang through the house. When you opened the door, you were met with the bright brown eyes of your childhood bestfriend, Hange Zoe.

"(Y/N)," Hange called out, as they went to hug you. 

You laughed as you hugged them back, "It's great to see you, Hange."

"Oi," a voice called out from behind the science enthusiast, "What about us."

Releasing Hange, you looked behind them and saw the rest of your old friends. Levi, looking as bored as ever, though you knew from his previous statement that he was just as happy as you to be here. Mike, still taller than a tree, had his hair over his eyes and was sniffing some of the aloe plants on your porch. And Erwin, sweet Erwin had a warm smile on his face.

"I missed you guys too," you said, giving the short man your best bear hug.

"Aww, group hug," Hange said, joining the embrace.

"What? No, shitty glasses you better not," Levi said, squirming, but it was no use as Mike and Erwins larger frames also joined in on the hug. Although he would never admit it, Levi was just as happy as everyone else to have his old friend group back together.

Mike had helped you take your bags to Erwins SUV. It always made you giggle thinking about Erwins vehicle. What was he, a soccer mom? It came in handy though as his SUV would be the only one to hold all of you and your luggage together.

When the trunk opened, your eyes widened. In the trunk was camping supplies, a portable camera, and an EMF recorder. Just where exactly were you all going?

After settling into the truck with Erwin driving, Hange shotgun, you and Mike in the middle, and Levi in the back (he said he needed his space), you finally asked, "So where are we going?"

"Glad you asked," Hange said, looking up from the map, "Our first stop is-"


	2. The Forest of Giant Trees and Angry Raccoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes their first stop at the Forest of Giant Trees, ready to camp.

How did you guys get into this mess? One minute you and the rest of the group were getting ready for your first night of the road trip and the next you and your best friend were getting chased by raccoons, Levi and Erwin were injured, and where the hell was Mike?

"Over there, the campsite," Hange said, pointing at the distance.

"Oh thank god," you said, running out of breath.

When you saw Levi and Erwin, you both screeched, "Get inside! Get in the car!"

The two men turned to see the commotion and looked confused until they saw what was chasing you. Wide eyed, Erwin unlocked the SUV and they both got in and left the door open until you both stumbled in.

"What the fuck is going on," Levi asked, looking out the window at the animals that hissed outside the vehicle and clawed at the tires.

"Well, it's a long story," Hange said, rubbing the back of their neck.

"We have time," Erwin said, arms crossed.

You guys had been on the road for a few hours, listening to music and talking excitedly about the trip. Well, Hange was most excited since they were the only one that really knew the whole plan. Although excited, you were all still a bit confused on where you would be heading for the next few weeks.

The first destination was The Forest of Giant Trees where you all would be camping for a few days. Erwin had gotten permission to borrow his dad's tents and a few other camping supplies.

"Is anyone else hungry," Hange asked.

"Oh I brought snacks," you said, looking through your backpack. 

"I knew you would come in handy," Hange winked.

You blushed as you handed everyone their nutrition bars. Cinnamon and apple for Levi, blueberry for Erwin, green apple for Mike and s'mores for Hange.

Levi and Erwin gave a polite thank you while Hange snatched their bar and ripped it open straight away.

When you handed Mike his, he smiled and gave a thanks. You guys looked into each others eyes for what felt like hours, you were both still gripping the nutrition bar until Hange yelled out that they were still hungry. You let go, giving your friend a smile before turning back to Hange.

"We'll stop by a convenient store before we get to the forest," Erwin said. "We also need to buy some matches for the fire."

When you had gotten to to convenient store, you, Mike, and Hange were getting snacks while Erwin was filling up the tank, and Levi stayed in the car (he said convenient stores were too dirty for him). Arms full of snacks and other supplies, you brought everything to the counter.

"Will this be all?" the cashier asked, sarcastically, eyeing all the stuff.

"Oh actually, do you guys have vanilla coke?" Hange asked.

"No," the cashier said, scanning the items.

"Oh," they said, disappointed. You patted their back in pity.

"Have a nice day," the cashier said after you had paid and gotten all the bags.

As you guys left the store, you passed by a sign that read 'Do not feed the animals.'

"Are we ready?" Erwin asked once everyone had gotten settled back into the SUV.

You all nodded, putting your seatbelts on, ready for your adventure to continue. The forest was only less than an hour away now.

"Get up brat," a voice said, "we're here."

Your eyes fluttered open and you let out a tired moan. Looking out the window, you saw the forest, covered in browns and greens of leaves, bushes and other plants. You must have fallen asleep on your way here.

Levi was sitting on the seat next to yours, where Mike previously was. He had lightly shaken you awake. 

"You snore," Levi said, opening his door.

"Wow," you said, rolling your eyes, "Thanks for noticing."

"Are we putting the tents up already?" you asked before letting out a yawn and stretching as much as you could in the seat of the SUV.

"Tch," Levi said, "No. We already set them up. You seemed tired, so we let you sleep."

You nodded, opening the door and making your way to the rest of the group. Erwin had parked in a clearing of the forest that had enough space for the three tents (which were already set up), the vehicle, and a campfire for you all to sit around. Mike and Erwin had already started piling sticks together and brought some logs for you all to sit on.

"Well good afternoon, sleeping beauty," Hange said from their seat on one of the logs when they noticed you.

"Hey Hange," you said, taking a seat next to your friend before turning your attention to the two large men, "do you guys need help with anything?"

"Yes," Erwin said, getting up and dusting off his pants and hands, "If you and Hange could go and look for more sticks and branches for the fire, that would be really helpful."

"You can count on us," Hange said, getting up from their seat and putting a fist to their chest.

You both made your way out of the camping site in search of branches that would be worthy of your fire. While on your search, you both began playing around. You were jumping on trees, sword fighting with branches, and trying to catch small animals. It reminded you of when you would both go to the woods as kids and pretend to fight titans, an imaginary enemy you both made up. You would spend hours in the woods near your house, goofing off, throwing sticks, not coming home until sundown.

Now that you thought about it, that seemed kinda dangerous. Why would your parents let you do that?

"Look a bunny," Hange said, pointing at a small white animal, not too far away from you, "I'm gonna catch it."

"Hange, be careful," you said as they dashed past you.

The small creature noticed Hange's loud steps and dashed away just before it could get caught by the scientist who had leaped to catch it. Hange was now on the ground, laying on their belly, hands outstretched and empty expect for the dirt on their hands. They stayed on the ground, disappointed in not being able to catch the bunny before rolling over to lay on their back.

"Oh, Hange," you said before setting the branches you were carrying on the ground and going to lay next to the brunette. You both laid on the ground in silence for a bit, listening to chirps of birds and the blow of the wind before your friend turned to face you.

"I'm really glad you were able to come, (Y/N)," Hange said with a smile.

"Me too," you said, facing your friend, "I missed you all. And it was either this or watch reruns for the rest of summer. A really tough choice if you ask me."

"Oh we are much better than reruns," said Hange.

"Sometimes," you chuckled

You both chuckled. You both stayed on the ground for a bit longer, Hange holding your hand just like they used to do when you both were younger before you sighed and got up. You dusted off your pants and hands before grabbing the branches that were previously on the ground.

"We should probably head back to camp before Levi goes mother hen on us," you said, giving a hand to Hange to help them up.

"Speaking of hens," Hange said excitedly, "Last semester we did a study where we raised chickens. I swear one of them looked just like Erwin. Blond and bushy eyebrows. And I know what you're going to say. How can a chicken have eyebrows? Well this one did."

The rest of the walk was filled with Hanges excited chatter of her school experiment and the chicken who had an uncanny resemblance to your large, bushy browed friend. You arrived to the campsite, still laughing at your friends story before noticing only Erwin was there, sitting on one of the logs and reading a book.

Hange placed the wood next to the SUV's door while you made your way to Erwin.

"Everyone else?" you asked, taking a seat.

"Mike said he was going to go fishing," he answered, book marking his book, "And Levi-"

"Shit," Levi's voice interrupted, "Who the fuck left these sticks here?"

Levi had been in the SUV getting something from his bag and when he opened the door, he failed to notice the branches Hange had left. He had tripped over them, and now he lay on the floor, clutching his elbow and spitting every single curse word he knew.

"Levi, are you okay," you asked as you and Erwin made your way over.

"You gotta be more careful, shorty," Hange said, leading you all to send a glare their way. This made them chuckle and rub their neck in embarrassment.

"You're bleeding. Let me get the first aid kit," Erwin said, getting up from his spot next to you and Levi. Poor Erwin had also made the same mistake of tripping over the pile of sticks leading him to fall next to Levi on the floor. This led to Hange stifling a laugh at her friends and you frantically asking the men if they were okay.

"Shitty glasses, you absolute idiot," Levi said, still on the floor.

Erwin simply let out a sigh before turning to you and asking you to get the first aid kit from the trunk which you quickly did (minding the branches). You disinfected Levi's bleeding elbow and Erwin's knee before wrapping them to stop the bleeding.

"What the fuck," Levi said, looking at the branches, "This isn't even enough for our fire. Go get some more, shitty glasses."

"What," Hange exclaimed, "This is a perfectly good-"

"Levi's right," Erwin interrupted, "We still need a bit more. We'd go get them, but we're injured."

Erwin made a sad face as he cradled his knee. Hange was about to protest before you interupted.

"C'mon Hange," you said, getting up from your spot next to them men, "It's the least we can do."

"Okay okay," they agreed following your lead to get more sticks before turning back and opening the passenger door. They came back to your side with a pack of gummies. 

"Ready," they said.

"I think this should be enough," you said, sighing. The sun was already setting and you were getting tired from stick hunting. "Are you ready to-"

"Shhh," Hange interrupted.

"What are you-" you began

"Shhh," they interrupted again.

You turned to your friend, ready to get mad before you saw what they were doing. There they were, handing a gummy to a raccoon while two other ones made their way to your friend.

"Hange, I don't think you should be doing that," you said, getting nervous. And of course you were getting nervous. Your friend was out here feeding wild animals. Animals that could possibly contain diseases and had sharp teeth and claws.

"Aww, don't worry. It's okay. They're friendly," your friend said, making a baby voice to the animals, "They're just a little hungry, isn't that right. You're a hungry. Hey!"

Your eyes widened at the scene in front of you. One of the raccoons had managed to get the bag of gummies your friend was holding. They retaliated by grabbing the bag from the raccoons hands and pulling it back, but the animal refused to let go.

"Hange, I think you should let go," you said, taking a step back from the scene.

"But these are my-" your friend began before being interrupted by a hiss.

You both looked up too see more raccoons, hissing and looking angry.

"Ahhhh," you both yelled before Hange released the bag and making a run for it, but it was already too late. The raccoons began chasing you both as you tried your best to make it back to camp. You could hear the patter and hissing of the animals following you before you both had finally made it back to camp and ended up in Erwin's SUV.

"Oh Hange," Erwin said, shaking his head. Hange had disappointed him many times, but this really took the cake. Hange was a genius at science, so he at least expected for them to know not to feed wild animals. 

Levi said nothing, deciding a slap on the head was all that was necessary.

"Mike still isn't here?" you asked.

"No," Levi said, "He said he was going to go fishing almost three hours ago."

"Oh god," you said, full of worry for your friend, "I just hope they leave before he gets back."

Just when you finished saying that, you all noticed your large friend making his way to the campsite, fishing rod in one hand, and a handful of fish in the other. If you didn't know any better, you'd think there was a god out there, making fun of you.

Lowering the window, Hange called out, "Mike be careful."

Yes. Because yelling out at his direction would make the animals _not_ notice him. 

The beasts turned their attention away from the vehicle and instead focused on the man. They hissed at him, hungry for the freshly caught fish, and still angry that Hange tried taking their gummies away. They began making their way to the tall man, ready to attack.

Mike, not seeming to care that there was about a dozen raccoons making their way towards him, simply raised an eyebrow and did the most logical thing anyone in the group has done today. He threw a fish as far away from him as he possibly could (which was actually a pretty good length). Everyone in the SUV watched in awe as the little animals scurried to the dead fish, taking it into their tiny hands and running away. Not before one of them turned back to the group, letting out a single hiss and running away with the rest of the group.

You all tumbled out of the vehicle and made your way to Mike. You and Hange brought him into a hug, the latter weeping out 'thank you's' and saying something about 'their life flashing before their eyes.'

"Tch," Levi said, arms crossed and completely annoyed with the situation, "Took you long enough to get here."

"I was fishing," he simply said with a raised brow.

Hange released Mike from his hug and began rubbing their hands together, excited for their dinner, "I am ready for this. Being chased by raccoons made me so hungry."

"This still isn't enough for a decent fire," Erwin said, leading you all to groan.

Now here you were, surrounded by a fire that lasted just long enough to cook the freshly caught trout and roast some marshmallows. The stars twinkled above you and the chatter of your friends filled you with warmth. 

You sat next to Hange, head on their shoulder and finished your s'more. Mike was to your right, trying to keep the fire going while Levi and Erwin sat across from you all. Levi was drinking his usual cup of tea and Erwin was still reading the book he had earlier.

"Hey Erwin," you said, grabbing his attention, "what have you been reading."

"I'm glad you asked," Erwin said, "Would you like to hear a joke?"

This lead you all to groan. You just remembered Erwin loved to tell dad jokes. He found them to be the highest form of comedy and would buy joke books so he could tell joke after joke.

"Why couldn't the bicycle stand up by itself," he asked, completely ignoring everyone's unenthusiastic responses.

"It was TWO TIRED," Hange laughed before Erwin had time to finish his joke.

Erwin frowned in disappointment while you and Mike tried to stifle your giggles and Levi just rolled his eyes at everyone's antics. As Erwin and Hange began arguing over them stealing Erwin's thunder, you sighed in contentment. Oh how you missed your friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized I spelled vacation wrong, so if y'all saw that. No you did not.


End file.
